Séquelles
by lorientad
Summary: La guerre sainte a laissé des traces chez certains chevaliers (oui, je sais mon résumé est nul, mais bon j'ai déjà eu de l'aide pour le titre! )
1. Chapter 1

I

**Note: rien ne m'appartient a part l'idée, les persos sont a Kurumada sensei!**

**Remerciement! Merci a Lounacat pour m'avoir encouragé pour poster ce texte et aussi pour m'avoir relu et donné des conseils! en fait, un gros merci pour m'avoir tenu la main! :), sans Lounacat cette histoire n'aurai probablement jamais été publiée comme tant d'autre que j'ai écrite auparavant sans oser les poster! donc techniquement c'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent! (mais j'accepte les reviews, hein; :D)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong>

Camus ne savait plus quoi faire, depuis 6 mois qu'ils avaient tous été ramenés à la vie Milo l'évitait. Oh ça n'avait pas été visible tout de suite, bien sûr, ils s'étaient parlés, expliqués et Milo avait pardonné à Camus ses actions lors de la guerre contre Hadès, mais depuis… plus rien. Plus de visites à son temple, pour parler ou l'obliger à sortir, même lors des entraînements c'était à peine si ils se parlaient, eux qui avaient pourtant l'habitude de s'affronter. Camus avait bien essayé mais Milo le fuyait. En désespoir de cause il avait décidé de parler à Saga et Shura, ses amis, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer avec son meilleur ami et pendant longtemps son seul ami.

-Sérieusement, je ne sais plus quoi faire, Saga. Il me fuit.

- il n'y a pas que toi, tu sais. Même Kanon n'arrive plus à l'approcher.

-pourtant Kanon est le plus proche de Milo depuis la résurrection. dit Shura surpris.

-Il s'enferme chez lui Shura, j'ai beau frappé à sa porte il ne répond pas, mais je sais qu'il est là, fit Kanon qui venait d'arriver.

-Même toi ? demanda le Verseau, découragé.

- Oui désolé Camus, dit-il doucement, même avant, j'avais beau lui poser la question il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi il t'évitait.

- peut-être, est-ce à cause de la longue nuit*, soupira Camus.

Kanon eut l'air navré pour lui, il n'avait jamais vu le Chevalier des glaces, ainsi.

- Non, je ne pense pas, on en a parlé et il m'a certifié qu'il t'avait pardonné.

-Alors pourquoi?

Mais personne n'eut de réponse à donner à Camus. Celui-ci se leva.

-J'en ai assez, même si je dois briser sa porte je lui parlerais… ce soir ! dit-il calmement mais déterminé.

-on va te suivre Camus, et bloquer ceux qui pourrait vouloir intervenir.

-Tu sais que Saga a raison, Camus. Si vos cosmos s'embrasent… intervint Shura avant que Camus ne puisse protester.

Camus acquiesça et descendit vers le huitième temple. Shura s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier menant au neuvième et les jumeaux descendirent vers la balance.

Arrivé au temple de Milo, il prit une profonde inspiration et cogna le bois. Aucune réponse, il recommença, toujours aucune réponse. Il augmenta son cosmos et sentit celui de Milo frémir, tout proche du sien, juste derrière la porte. Il posa les mains et le front contre celle-ci

-Milo, je t'en prie, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre cette porte, parle-moi... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce la longue nuit ? Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné, tu m'as promis que tu ne m'en voulais pas... Et pourtant, aujourd'hui je ne te vois plus, tu m'évites, qu'ai-je fait ?...

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre la porte, espérant de tout cœur que Milo l'écoute.

-Milo, entend moi, je n'en peux plus de cette situation, j'ai besoin de toi... De mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a rendu humain, qui m'a fait comprendre que les émotions n'était pas forcement une faiblesse, s'il le faut je forcerai cette porte, mais je voudrais que tu l'ouvres, que tu me montre que tu tiens à moi, toi aussi… Milo, je ne suis rien sans toi… Milo… je … t'aime.

Au fil de son discours sa voix s'était faite plus ténue, plus faible tout comme ses jambes, des larmes pouvaient être entendue pour celui qui le connaissait et justement Milo était cette personne, et Camus savait qu'il était là, derrière la porte contre laquelle lui était agenouillé et il avait décidé de jouer son va-tout quitte à tout perdre, il ne voulait plus de regrets.

Il resta là, agenouillé, appuyé contre cette porte derrière laquelle l'homme qui était sa vie se trouvait, priant Athéna que celle-ci s'ouvre.

…

* * *

><p>* ce terme n'est pas de moi, je l'ai lu dans une fic d'EshayaEirlys, l'oiseau inconnu, je l'ai tellement aimé que je l'ai repris mais elle en est l'auteur!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: cela ne m'appartient toujours pas! je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage de kurumada sensei! **

**- pas de beta sur ce coup-là donc toute les fautes sont à moi (Lounacat, vengeance! niark) **

**-laissez des reviews s'il vous plait! surtout si vous voulez une suite parce qu'il faut encourager ma muse, elle est capricieuse!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>chapitre 2:<strong>

Milo était assis dans son salon, le regard dans le vague, une bière à la main. Depuis la résurrection il ne savais plus comment agir, que ce soit avec ses amis ou avec Camus.

Camus.

Ce nom fit soupirer Milo. Un nom qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir prononcer un jour, un visage connu qu'il a vu paisible dans le repos éternel, et ensuite revêtu d'un infâme surplis... Cette nuit là, il aurait voulu pouvoir l'effacer de sa mémoire, il avait compris, pardonné, mais ne pouvait oublié cette image de son ami pleurant après la mort d'Athéna, ni le fait qu'il avait mis ses mains autour de ce cou gracile et… NON!

Stop, il n'en pouvait plus. Toutes les nuits le même cauchemar, où il se voyait le tuer! il en devenait fou, ses rêves semblaient si réels qu'il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou faux. Même les visites de Kanon ne suffisait plus à l'aider à faire la distinction et plus que tout, il avait peur de les voir se réaliser donc il s'isolait. Ou plutôt il fuyait, oui, lui, Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion fuyait comme un lâche. Il posa sa bouteille, se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira

-Que suis-je devenu par Athéna? Moi, qui me vantait de pouvoir tout affronter, voilà que je ne peux même plus sortir de mon temple par peur de le croiser, lui! Lui qui me connaît mieux que quiconque.

Il eut un sanglot vite réprimé quand il sentit des cosmos approcher de son temple. Surtout un, qui s'était arrêté devant sa porte. Un coup sur le bois, le fit s'approcher de la porte, un second hésiter mais il ne put se résoudre à ouvrir la porte. L'augmentation du cosmos de Camus fit frémir le sien sans qu'il ne le contrôle c'était une telle habitude chez lui de réagir à ce cosmos froid, tout comme de réagir à la voix qui venait de l'autre côté, mais cette fois ce fut avec appréhension qu'il entendait cette voix glaciale d'ordinaire et pourtant si douce pour lui. Milo s' assis appuyé contre la porte, yeux fermés, il écoutait Camus parler, se laissait bercer par cette voix, au fil du discours de son ami des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues . Il se sentait honteux, honteux d'avoir douté de Camus, de lui avoir fait du mal pour se protéger, lui. Mais... Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, ces trois petits mots, le coeur de Milo rata un battement, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Milo se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, il porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Comment trois mots pouvaient être à la fois source de bonheur et d'angoisse? Était-ce là, la réponse à ses prières? Camus, source de ses tourments en était-il aussi la solution?

Cette porte… devait-il l'ouvrir?...

Fin (ou pas)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! flatter ma muse pour la suite! si vous la voulez bien sur! :) et si vous voyez des erreurs n'hésitez pas, je corrigerais!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**notes: cela ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**remerciements: merci a Lounacat pour le béta!**

* * *

><p>Camus resta agenouillé un long moment, mais la porte restant close il se dut se résigner à se lever, seulement ses jambes refusèrent de le soutenir et il retomba contre la porte.<p>

- Milo... gémit-il une fois à terre d'un ton que nul n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour sortir de sa bouche.

Ce nom murmuré ressemblait au cri d'un être à l'agonie, et le Verseau recroquevillé contre la porte close du huitième temple en avait tous les signes, bien qu'il tenta à nouveau de se lever en s'aidant de la porte.

Lorsque Milo entendit le bruit sourd et son nom prononcé dans cette voix mourante, il ne réfléchît plus, se leva et ouvrit la porte à la volée, il eut juste le temps de rattraper Camus qui s'effondrait à nouveau, il tomba à genoux.

- Camus! s'écria-t-il quand il vit l'état de son ami blotti dans ses bras.

Jamais il n'avait vu le fier chevalier des glaces ainsi, à croire que sa confession lui avait pris ce qui lui restait d'énergie, il était pâle, sans réaction ou presque. Camus sentit la chaleur des bras de son ami autour de lui et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Milo le souleva dans ses bras et le porta sur son canapé, mais le français refusait de le lâcher.

- Camus, lâches moi, demanda t'il et bien que le ton fût doux, le onzième gardien le lâcha rapidement et se roula en boule comme pour se protéger.

Le Grec soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, il n'en revenait pas, il n'aurait jamais cru que Camus puisse un jour se montrer ainsi, même devant lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté du canapé et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le rassurer.

- Camus, désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela comme ça.

Le verseau leva des yeux embués vers son ami et vit les larmes sur les joues du scorpion d'or. Il leva la main pour les essuyer mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, se souvenant soudain que le huitième gardien n'avait pas répondu à ses sentiments. Milo vit le mouvement interrompu et avança la tête pour que sa joue épouse la main de Camus avant de poser la sienne dessus.

- Pardonne-moi! supplia-t-il, le regard dans celui de Camus, tentant d'y faire passer tous les regrets qu'il se sentait incapable d'exprimer. Le maître de l'eau enleva sa main et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, le scorpion le regarda faire, anxieux.

- Te pardonner quoi? demanda Camus d'une voix rauque.

- De me rejeter? ajouta-t-il doucement en détournant les yeux.

- De ne voir en moi qu'un ami, et encore je me demande si cela est toujours vrai, murmura-t-il encore lorsque Milo ne répondit pas.

Il n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de son ami et le Grec ne parlait toujours pas, Camus était au supplice.

- Ça suffit soupira t'il en se levant.

- Je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça, chuchota t'il avant de prononcer à haute voix, je prends ton silence comme réponse, et je ne t'import…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait propulsé dans le canapé avec Milo sur ses genoux, visage dans son cou et larmes qui lui coulait dessus.

- Non, ne pars pas… Je t'en prie, gémit Milo.

- Ne m'abandonne pas… Pas encore… pleura-t-il dans le cou du Verseau.

Camus ne comprenait plus mais il ne laissa pas l'opportunité lui échappait et enlaça son amour.

- T'abandonner ? mais…

Milo releva la tête pour regarder Camus, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tu es mort, Camus… se lamenta le scorpion, tu es mort et tu m'a laissé… deux fois, et la deuxième c'est moi qui ai failli te faire disparaître… et ça… ça…

Il se dégagea des bras de Camus.

- Je ne le supporte pas… Toutes les nuits Camus, toutes les nuits je rêve que je t'étrangle et que je ne m'arrête pas à temps, hurla t'il.

- Milo tenta Camus

- Non, ça me rend dingue, tu comprends, dingue. C'est tellement réel!

Le Verseau regardait Milo marcher de long en large alors qu'il vociférait sur ses cauchemars, il se leva et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'évites… Mais Bordel Milo pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé? Assena-t-il alors que Milo tentait de lui échapper sans le regarder.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas! Et si je ré- essayait!

- Mais Milo, pourquoi voudrais-tu m'étrangler?... raisonna le maître de l'eau et le glace.

Dans tes songes c'est parce que tu croyais que j'étais un ennemi, je ne le suis plus, c'est ta culpabilité qui te ronge...mais et retiens bien ce que je vais dire, tu n'a fait que ce que tu devais faire cette nuit-là, articula t'il.

- je… je … Milo bafouillait, était-ce aussi simple que ça, pensa t'il. Ce serait-il ronger les sangs pour rien alors qu'en parlant avec Camus…

Il leva les yeux sur Camus qui le regardait, ses yeux bleus, d'ordinaire si froid, exprimaient toutes ses émotions. Milo eut un spasme et s'entoura de ses bras, n'osant aller vers Camus.

- Pardon murmura-t-il.

- Encore une fois, pourquoi demandes tu pardon? Insista Camus, priant intérieurement.

- Pour…Milo regarda le sol... t'avoir évité, ne pas être venu te parler et nous avoir évité tout ça.

Camus soupira, il avait sa réponse, il en prendrait son parti, il prit une profonde inspiration.

- La prochaine fois qu'une idée aussi folle te passe par la tête, vient m'en parler, les amis, il déglutit ce mot lui faisait mal, c'est fait pour ça. exprima t'il calmement.

- Bon vu que cette histoire est éclaircie je vais...

- Camus… interrompit Milo en le poussant vers le canapé, le verseau se laissa faire.

- Je n'ai pas fini… je t'ai entendu tu sais… tout ce que tu as dit, je n'ai pas rater un seul mot.

Camus regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux pour éviter les yeux du Scorpion, Milo ne put réprimer un sourire, son ami ressemblait à un enfant attendant sa punition, non, Le français n'était plus un enfant mais un homme amoureux et souffrant d'attendre de savoir si ses sentiments était partagés. Milo s'approcha de lui et lui releva la tête, il se perdit dans les yeux océan de Camus qui se laissa faire.

- Je suis un idiot Camus, il vit l'espoir renaître dans le regard de son ami et sourit.

- De ne pas t'avoir parlé, de ne pas avoir compris pourquoi ces rêves me perturbait tant. Tu es le plus courageux de nous deux, ceux qui disent que tu n'as pas de coeur sont des imbéciles, et je suis le plus heureux des hommes et aussi le plus chanceux…

Tout en parlant Milo s'était penché se rapprochant du visage de l'autre chevalier..

- Parce que je t'ai à mes côtés, acheva doucement Milo avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son bien-aimé.

Camus émit un bruit de soulagement et approfondis le baiser tout en attirant Milo sur lui, scorpion qui se laissa faire avec plaisir et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour tout en s'installant confortablement sur ses genoux. Milo s'écarta légèrement, Camus le regarda inquiet mais le scorpion lui sourit tendrement.

- Je t'aime, Camus annonça t'il en caressant la joue de Camus tendrement.

Camus sourit de bonheur et serra Milo fortement contre lui.

- Et si on montait dans ton temple ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois qu'on a encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point et que je te connais, tu seras plus à l'aise dans ta maison, minauda Milo aguicheur.

Camus éclata de rire

- Tu me connais vraiment bien et de toute façon je dois rassurer les jumeaux et Shura.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne savait pas comment tu réagirais si je forçais ta porte, camus baissa la tête, je ne pensais pas que je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire.

Milo lui releva le menton et l'embrassa chastement.

- Tu as plus de courage que tu ne le crois. Allons-y avant qu'ils décident de débarquer. Dit-il en se levant.

Camus sourit et attrapa la main que Milo lui tendait, il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

* * *

><p>note: il y aura encore un chapitre, c'est prévu, mais quand... au moins la porte est ouverte! :) laissez des Reviews ça pourrait l'encourager! niark<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: comme d'habitude, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur: Alors normalement cela devait être le dernier chapitre, mais il s'avère que la scène d'amour est plus difficile à écrire et surtout que le chapitre est trop long... donc je le coupe en deux, la suite arrivera quand j'aurais dépassé mon blocage feuille blanche. j'espère que cela continuera a vous plaire.

* * *

><p>Chap 4<p>

Camus et Milo se dirigèrent vers la porte, le Verseau augmenta son cosmos pour alerter leurs amis avant de sortir. Milo s'empara de la main de Camus, celui-ci regarda leurs mains jointes avec un petit sourire et ils sortirent.

Dehors, ils trouvèrent les Gémeaux et Shura, qui en voyant leurs mains jointes sourirent soulagés.

- Content de voir que tu es sorti de ton trou Scorpion.

- Merci Kanon !

- De quoi ? demanda Kanon surprit.

- D'avoir tenté de m'aider.

- Tu es mon ami, Milo dit doucement Kanon, gêné.

Milo sourit et lui serra l'épaule.

- Nous allons remonter chez Camus, on se voit demain ?

Kanon et Saga opinèrent.

- Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux, dit Saga en suivant son frère dans les escaliers menant à la troisième maison.

Le couple commença à monter vers la 11ème maison accompagné par Shura, ils arrivèrent à la 10ème en silence.

Avant d'entrer dans son temple et de les laisser continuer, Shura attrapa Milo par le bras, celui-ci se laissa faire, surpris.

- Je te préviens Milo, tu es mon ami, mais fais encore souffrir Camus, et tu gouteras à Excalibur, averti-t-il

Milo lui sourit gentiment.

- Si cela devait arriver, je ne bougerais même pas.

Shura acquiesça et alla vers sa porte.

- Shura ! L'interpella Milo, le capricorne se retourna.

- Merci d'avoir été là pour lui.

- Il est mon ami. Et sur ces mots Shura entra dans sa maison, laissant les amoureux monter vers la maison du Verseau.

Les deux amoureux continuèrent leur chemin vers le onzième temple, Camus ouvrit la porte et Milo le suivit la fermant derrière lui et s'appuyant contre elle. Le Français sentant que le scorpion ne le suivait plus se retourna pour voir son amour contre la porte.

- Milo ? Ça va ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je... la dernière fois que je suis venu ici… Commença-t-il doucement. Tu gisais au centre de ton temple, acheva-t-il dans un soupir.

Camus approcha Milo et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

- Il faut avancer Milo, on a une deuxième chance.

Le Scorpion laissa sa joue reposer dans la main de Camus, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait touchée dans ce même temple. Ce jour-là, elle était glacée, inerte, le grec ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de la chaleur, relative, mais surtout de la sensation que cette main pleine de vie éveillait en lui. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de celle-ci avant de lever les yeux sur son amour.

- Tu as raison, mon Camus. Je dois me souvenir, non… me convaincre que tu es là de nouveau.

Camus rit légèrement.

- Je peux t'aider à ça, mais pas contre la porte. dit-il mutin. Milo s'esclaffa.

- CAMUS! Je n'aurai jamais cru ça te toi, s'amusa-t-il.

Le verseau rigola en entrainant le scorpion vers le salon de son temple.

- Tu as plein de chose à apprendre, l'arachnide.

Milo eut un sourire béat.

- Je n'attends que ça, l'iceberg. J'ai toute la vie devant moi pour ça, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Camus sourit en entendant ça.

- C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour nous deux Milo.

Il poussa le scorpion sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant la main chaude de son amour dans la sienne.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir de mauvais souvenirs à effacer, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, Camus. Chuchota Milo en remettant une meche indigo derrière l'oreille de son bien-aimé découvrant ainsi l'expression torturé du visage du verseau.

Milo attira Camus contre lui, qui cacha son visage dans le cou du grec alors que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux.

- Moi qui aurait dû te soutenir, je t'ai évité, je suis vraiment un idiot.

- Tu souffrais ! Souffla Camus d'une voix rauque.

- Mais je n'étais pas le seul ! Je suis désolé.

Il sentit que le français secouait la tête.

- Tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte.

Milo se laissa aller dans le fond du canapé, Camus blotti dans ses bras. Il embrassa le front frais du verseau en soupirant d'aise et fermant les yeux. Il se concentra sur la sensation des cheveux du français entre ses doigts. Camus ferma également les yeux appréciant les doigts dans ses cheveux, la chaleur du torse contre lequel il reposait et surtout d'être enfin dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, tentant d'oublier la souffrance causé par la manipulation d'Hadès, et tout ce qui en découla. Se serrant plus étroitement contre Milo, Camus tenta de calmer sa respiration devenue saccadée, pour ne pas perturber son aimé et l'ambiance paisible, jusque-là, du temple. Milo sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il redressa la tête et regarda Camus, son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit l'expression déchirée et les petites larmes sur son visage.

- Camus, s'écria-t-il catastrophé prenant le visage de Camus entre ses mains, mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce n'est rien, murmura le français.

- Ce n'est pas rien si ça te met dans cet état.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Rien du tout, Camus, avant d'être un couple nous sommes amis. J'admets ne pas avoir été un très bon ami ces derniers temps, mais comme tu l'as dit je suis là maintenant.

- Hadès ! Souffla Camus douloureusement !

Milo jura et attira Camus sur ses genoux, celui-ci se retrouva blotti dans les bras de son amour comme un enfant, cela fut suffisant pour faire craquer le français qui s'effondra en pleurs, se reposant totalement sur le scorpion. Les larmes et les gémissements d'agonie de Camus firent mal à Milo, qui ne savait pas comment consoler son aimé. Il décida que le mieux à faire était de le laisser pleurer tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là. Il étreignit le français, lui caressant les cheveux et le berçant tendrement.

Au bout d'un moment Camus se redressa et sourit à Milo à travers ses larmes, le grec lui caressa la joue, le verseau se pencha et embrassa son amour, chastement d'abord, puis un autre plus appuyé, et un autre, taquinant Milo qui sourit. Lorsque le scorpion en eu assez des baisers papillons de son amant, il posa la main sur sa nuque et l'attira pour un vrai baiser passionné. Camus se laissa faire, profitant de cet instant pour glisser ses mains dans les cheveux bleus de l'homme qu'il aime. Ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres et se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'amour et le désir emplissait leur regard.

Camus se leva, repoussa Milo dans le fond du canapé pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui avant de reprendre sa bouche dans un baiser plein de luxure. Milo glissa ses mains sous la chemise du français pour partir à la découverte de sa peau douce et fraiche. Camus gémit de plaisir contre la bouche du scorpion, et alors que les mains chaudes de celui-ci dansaient sur sa peau, ses mains à lui quittèrent les cheveux bleus pour se glisser dans le dos musclé, Milo soupira de contentement. Tout en continuant à embrasser son beau français, le scorpion entreprit de déboutonner la chemise qui lui gâchait la vue et le toucher de cette peau dont il a longtemps rêvé. Camus le prit de court quand il lui enleva son haut le forçant a cessé son activité, et avant qu'il puisse taquiner le verseau, celui-ci fit gémir le grec en décidant d'explorer son cou bronzé, de petits baisers et coups de langue.

Milo renversa la tête sur le canapé, tout en tentant de finir d'ôter la chemise à l'aveuglette. Il atteignit le dernier bouton au moment où Camus décida de jouer de ses mains sur sa poitrine, Milo haleta mais réussit à faire tomber la chemise du français de ses épaules, et il profita du moment où le verseau dut se redresser pour enlever son vêtement pour poser ses lèvres sur le torse blanc et l'embrasser faisant gémir son amour. Milo voulait entendre plus de ces sons mélodieux, il promena sa langue mutine sur la peau offerte de Camus pour arriver sur une pointe de chair rosée, il décida de jouer avec. Camus débarrassé de sa chemise, se mordit les lèvres et mit ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant, le grec eut un sourire triomphant et tandis qu'il continuait son hommage sur la poitrine fraiche, ses mains se glissaient sur la chute de rein jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon sous laquelle il glissa une main. Camus attrapa la tête de Milo et l'écarta de lui, le scorpion leva sur lui des yeux emplis de désir, d'amour mais aussi d'incompréhension.

- Camus ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda le scorpion inquiet.

Le verseau lui sourit tendrement.

- Si, mais… allons ailleurs. Murmura le français. Milo eut un grand sourire et attrapa les fesses de Camus pour le maintenir contre lui alors qu'il se levait.

Camus lança ses bras autour du cou du grec éclatant d'un rire frais qui ravit Milo.

- Abruti d'arachnide ! Laisse-moi descendre, ça serait dommage qu'on se fasse mal.

Milo laissa camus poser les pieds à terre.

- Tu as raison, plus de douleurs pour nous ce soir, que de l'amour.

Camus opina et embrassa Milo chastement avant de l'entrainer dans sa chambre ou il le poussa sur le lit.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**note: l**_es personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage._

Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui fut ma première, j'admets que Milo et Camus n'ont pas été très coopératifs et que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a écrire la scène d'amour. Merci a Lounacat pour son beta et surtout pour m'avoir rassuré sur cette partie difficile pour moi.

Et oui, j'ai attendu l'anniversaire de Milo pour poster ce texte et ainsi lui faire un cadeau en l'unissant a son Camus chéri.

yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin. et si vous avez aimé, une petite review, s'il vous plait!

* * *

><p>Chap5<p>

Le grec voulut se redresser mais le français se mit à califourchon sur lui, mains près de la tête de son aimé. Les cheveux du verseau formaient un rideau indigo cachant leur amour. Milo sourit tendrement posant ses mains délicatement sur les flancs de son amant. Les mains chaudes remontèrent dans une lente et douce caresse pour faire prisonnier le visage de Camus qui soupira de plaisir, se laissant attirer pour un baiser mêlant tendresse et passion. Le français se laissa tomber sur les coudes pour mieux répondre au baiser, mais le grec en voulait plus. Il voulait sentir le corps musclé de son bien-aimé contre le sien, une main quitta alors la nuque du onzième gardien pour appuyer sur ses reins, mais Camus refusa de lui donner satisfaction. Le scorpion grogna contre les lèvres fraîches du verseau qui se redressa en souriant, amusé.

- Patience, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir, il se pencha, chatouillant de ses cheveux le torse du scorpion qui se tortilla, faisant hoqueter camus lorsque leur deux bassins entrèrent en contact.

- Je veux prendre mon temps pour te découvrir, t'apprendre susurra-t-il haletant à l'oreille du grec qu'il mordilla faisant gémir son aimé.

- T'aimer acheva-t-il contre les lèvres de Milo qu'il embrassa fougueusement.

Milo, que les actions de Camus avait échauffé, attrapa le français pour le faire s'allonger sur lui et se frotta lascivement contre le verseau.

- Aimes-moi, supplia-t-il, retenant Camus contre lui.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais sans toi ajouta-t-il

- Jamais, ne répondit Camus en lui baisant le cou.

Sur ces mots, le onzième gardien reprit son exploration du corps bronzé de son amant, avec ses mains, sa bouche. Les gémissements concupiscents qui échappaient au huitième gardien menaçaient de faire perdre au français son contrôle légendaire. Après avoir honoré comme il se doit de sa bouche le torse bien fait du scorpion, il partit à la découverte du ventre sous lui, la langue sur cette partie sensible fit se cambrer le grec avec un gémissement si sensuel que Camus failli envoyer son plan de torture aux orties. Surtout qu'alors qu'il tentait d'ôter le jeans de Milo celui-ci faisait tout pour lui faire perdre la tête, en caressant la peau du français à sa portée, en murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête, mais d'une voix si rauque, suave, qu'elle seule rendait Camus fou de désir. Le verseau réussit à ôter les derniers vêtements du grec et se releva pour enlever les siens pour ne plus avoir aucune barrière entre le corps de son amour et le sien. Lorsqu'il se rallongea, ils gémirent de concert, avant de s'embrasser amoureusement. Les mains de Milo partirent à la découverte de ce corps chéri, avec de douces caresses et leurs lèvres durent se quitter pour respirer.

- Camus, trop longtemps… tu m'as manqué… je t'aime, marmonna-t-il tendrement.

Camus l'embrassa fiévreusement, les mots, les caresses de Milo, le rendait fou. Il en voulait plus, lui aussi, et il le voulait maintenant. Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Milo pour descendre plus bas, payant hommage au corps de son aimé de sa bouche pendant son voyage vers le trésor du grec.

-Camuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, gémit Milo quand il sentit la bouche fraiche de son amour lui donner le plus intime des baisers.

Camus sourit intérieurement, et continua à honorer son amour de la plus tendre des façons, Milo glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de Camus, juste pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, que c'était bien le français qui l'aimait ainsi. Le Verseau profita que son amour était sur le chemin du nirvana pour le préparer tendrement à leur union.

Le scorpion poussa un long gémissement, ses hanches allant à la rencontre du verseau. Le Français ne se lassait pas d'entendre les sons de plaisir de son amant qui ne le laissait pas indiffèrent, loin de là. Le grec sentit la rupture arrivée et tenta de repousser son amant.

- Camus, pas comme ça… avec toi, je t'en prie… chuchota-t-il pantelant.

Le verseau entendit la supplique et se redressa, embrassant tendrement la peau de son aimé jusqu'à sa bouche.

- tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Milo sourit tendrement et caressa la joue de son verseau avant de perdre sa main dans la chevelure.

- Alors, ensemble… fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Camus opina et se présenta devant l'entrée du paradis, Milo se positionna pour recevoir son amant. Le Français posséda doucement son amant et eut un doux gémissement en se sentant enserré par l'écrin formé par le corps du scorpion. Milo en sentant enfin son verseau en lui, poussa un soupir de plaisir sans fin. Leurs deux corps liés dans cette union sacrée entreprirent la danse sensuelle et immortelle de tous les amants. Tous deux ressentirent cette fusion de corps, d'esprit, de cœur et de cosmos, et s'y abandonnèrent sans restriction. Le plaisir les faucha, alors que le monde se réduisait a cette chambre, ce lit où leur amour se concrétisait, les laissant pantelants et émerveillés sur ce qu'il venait de vivre. Milo se pelotonna contre Camus, qui lui caressait les cheveux, après avoir remonté le drap sur eux.

- Camus ? Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas briser la paix.

- oui ? répondit sur le même ton le français.

- tu as déjà ressenti ça ?

- non, mon amour, jamais.

- ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

- je ne sais pas, mais l'union de nos cosmos…

Milo se redressa.

- comment ça ?

- tu ne l'as pas senti ? C'est pourtant encore très présent, murmura Camus.

Le grec ferma les yeux et se concentra, il les ouvrit brusquement, stupéfait.

- mon cosmos est empreint du tien.

- tout comme le mien l'est du tien, Milo.

- Mais… cela voudrait dire…

- que nous sommes unis dans les étoiles, Milo. Que nous sommes bénis par nos constellations.

- Déesse…c'est comme si elles nous avaient mariés, chuchota le scorpion se baissant pour embrasser son amour.

- et dire que j'ai failli te perdre.

Camus sourit tendrement.

- nos cosmos unit sont la preuve que nous nous serions retrouvé un jour, nos âmes sont liées mon amour.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon Camus, murmura Milo en pleurant silencieusement.

Le onzième gardien lui essuya les joues amoureusement.

- moi aussi, je t'aime, et jamais on ne se séparera, on se retrouvera toujours, nos armures nous l'on promit par cette union.

Le huitième chevalier opina et se blotti contre le français, fermant les yeux serein. Camus le suivit dans le sommeil, tous les deux enfin apaisés et heureux.

FIN !


End file.
